bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutouts
are primary objects making every noteworthy role in all chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine and in the upcoming game Bendy and the Dark Revival. Description The cardboard cutouts are designed with appearance based on a few of Joey Drew Studios' cartoon characters. Their height comes in many different sizes: half of them are about the same height as every person while others are miniature in size like paper dolls. * Bendy - Based on the Little Devil Bendy. The most recognizable cutout seen scattered throughout the locations. * Alice Angel - Based on Alice Angel. Only seen several times in Chapter 3. * Charley - Based on Charley. It will appear in Bendy and the Dark Revival. * Barley - Based on Barley. It will appear in Bendy and the Dark Revival. Bendy_Cutout.png|Bendy cutout (BatIM) Batds-bendycutoutrender.png|Bendy cutout (BatDS) AliceCutout3D.png|Alice Angel cutout BATDR-screenshot2.jpeg|Charley cutout EJgmzeSWoAAPWWl.jpg|Barley cutout Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Bendy cutouts are mostly found in multiple rooms, with some seeming to be able to move on their own, often startling Henry in the process. One cutout will suddenly appear outside of the break room entrance after preparing the quest to collect the items. Henry questions who put it there and if he walks far ahead and goes back, the cutout has disappeared. After placing all the items in the break room, Henry walks down to the hallway that leads to the theater as the cutout suddenly peeks out from the right side of the said room. When Henry walks in to investigate, it leans against the wall with an ink splat at the cutout's feet, with few more ink splats on the floor as if something has moved the cutout. Furthermore, from the narrowed room, a cutout will peek out from the left door near Wally Franks' audio log upon opening it. This will only happen if Henry obtains two or more of the six items. Chapter 2: The Old Song The axe allows Henry to chop some of the cutouts into pieces. However, if Henry turns his back to the cutout and then looks, Bendy appears good as new, without any sign of being damaged. This only occurs if the cutout stands in front of a ritual symbol. Those without the symbol will remain in pieces. Bendy's most notable appearance as a cutout takes place in the recording studio. Looking down from the projector booth, Henry will see Bendy standing front in one of the orchestra chairs, but entering the recording studio afterward will cause Bendy to disappear. Looking up, he can be seen looking down on Henry from the audience booth. If Henry continues to move back and forth between the two rooms, Bendy will eventually take up all the recording studio's seats in a group of nine. Bendy's cutout is seen popping out from the right side of the entrance to Sammy's sanctuary upon approach after activating the ink flow. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Bendy's cutout peeks out from behind a corner from the corridor outside of the toy storage entrance, after passing through either the "angel path" room or the "demon path" room. As Henry rounds it, he is surprised to see that it was Boris who scared him and was holding the Gent pipe. After meeting Twisted Alice and agreeing to do favors for her in order to escape, Henry must go to Level K's locations and even the Heavenly Toys room, then find and destroy fifteen cutouts of Bendy with the axe. Every time Henry destroys a Bendy cutout, Ink Bendy will spawn and Henry needs to hide inside the Little Miracle Station until he is gone. After Henry destroys all of the cutouts, Twisted Alice congratulates him, but also warns him that she forgot to mention Ink Bendy hates when people destroy the cutouts and advises Henry to hide when he comes. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The cutouts are found at the end hallway of Accounting & Finance between the two doors to the storage room and the Management Office, half-buried by avalanched rocks within the cavern location, etc. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The first cutouts of Chapter 5 are located next to one of the waiting benches of the Administration lobby, another one in a Little Miracle Station of the same place and one next to the punch card stand of the same place in the entrance to the desk with the lever. Boris and the Dark Survival Bendy cutout made a return in Boris and the Dark Survival. It can be seen as an environment prop and in the look-hole. Bendy and the Dark Revival The Bendy cutout returned in Bendy and the Dark Revival as seen in the gameplay trailer. Charley and Barley cutouts will also be introduced in this game. Trivia General * Both cutouts have a duplicated texture from the back. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures *In the first early trailer for the game, Bendy's cutout from the workroom is standing on the left side of the dresser but is standing away from the filming screen in-game. * In the earlier prototype, besides the different glove printings, the "outlines" are very thin as seen from the side views, making the cutout as if it is made of paper than cardboard. ** The audio for the violin stroke sound from each cutouts' jumpscare has a very different pitch. * In the Chapter 3 update upon release, inside the lunch room, Henry is able to move the Bendy cutout by walking towards it and make it fell to the floor (can glitch through the floor occasionally). It is no longer possible on the next update upon Chapter 4's release, however. Chapter 2: The Old Song * Bringing the total of nine Bendy cutouts in the recording studio while completing the music puzzle unlocks the "Strike Up the Band" achievement. ** "Strike up the band" is an idiom meaning to begin the symphony band, while the achievement's title also seems to reference the 1930 Fleischer cartoon of the same name. * From the chapter's first release, walking backward after activating the ink flow from Sammy's sanctuary will prevent Bendy's cutout from peeking, with no "violin stroke" sound playing. It no longer works anymore after the release of Chapter 3. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * The Bendy cutouts can only be destroyed by using the axe, despite the multitude of different weapons that Henry can wield. * Alice cutouts cannot be destroyed by any means, likely an oversight. * Destroying all fifteen Bendy cutouts to complete this task will unlock the "Anger Management" achievement. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, there is a less amount of Bendy cutouts and Henry can only destroy four cutouts instead of fifteen for one of Twisted Alice's tasks. ** Bendy's cutout used to be located on Level P's window-viewing area where it is leaning against the wall with the "I DON'T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE" message. ** The cutout is located next to the river of ink from Level 11's metro station. Audio Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDR objects Category:BATDS objects